Eternity Smears Death as a Storm of Luscious
by Yrch Monger
Summary: In which KymaSue makes InuYasha fall inexplicably in love with her. Humour and purposefully horrible angstiness abound. Enjoy the insanity. [Written for LJ challenge.]


**Eternity Smears Death as a Storm of Luscious Drool Blood Spray**

Summary: In which Kyma-Sue makes InuYasha fall inexplicably in love with her. Humour and purposefully horrible angstiness abound. Enjoy the insanity.

A/N: Mary Sue Challenge written for my long dead LJ community, GoBack2Mirkwood. Much thanks to Kate and magnetic poetry for the super angsty title.

Oh my God, I'm actually posting something on fanfiction. This is from a while ago, but I just found it and realised I'd like to send it out there before throwing it up on my website… which needs to be desperately updated. In case any of you still actually look at my writing, or remember me (let alone care for that matter), all stories deleted from can be found on my website (check the profile) and always feel free to contact/friend me via myspace, livejournal, e-mail, or instant messenger (also see profile).

* * *

Her long raven hair whipped dramatically around her as she stood on the edge of the precipice, prepared to jump for the misery that was her life. She was ready to end it all, if only to cease the utter emptiness that marred her deep, dark soul.

Taking a deep breath, she took a light step forward, her grace never faltering as she fell toward her murky doom.

But just as she was about to be claimed by the cold wings of death, strong arms grabbed her from above, pulling her skyward, the sun's glaring rays blocking the face of her savior.

Once they had reached the grassy knoll, which contrasted so sharply with the harsh terrain that she had been pulled from that the reader couldn't help but cringe at the blatant symbolism, Kyma turned, her perfectly almond shaped eyes soaking in the stunning visage that stood before her.

She gasped once, twice, thrice, before promptly fainting dead away into the arms of the white haired man before her.

.X.

As she regained consciousness, she couldn't help but mew weakly at her piteous state. And of course as soon as the sound escaped her cherry red lips, Inuyasha was right there by her side to comfort her, despite his usually volatile nature and lack of charm.

"How are you feeling, little one?" he asked, brushing a lock of hair behind her ridiculously pointed ear with far too much care.

Her only response was to whimper slightly and burrow deeper into his kariginu, before bursting into tears and recounting her tragic past with stunning clarity.

_It was just a routine extermination, and Kyma and her younger sister Kohakina were expecting to get it over with as quickly as possible so they could go back to being carefree happy children to whom nothing terrible occurs._

_But__in the end, Kyma was betrayed by the one person she truly cared about, her loving, doting sister. It was Kohakina who slaughtered the entire troupe of demon slayers before turning on Kyma herself, leaving her with an ugly misshapen scar that could surely be used for many plot points and angsting in the future._

_Left all alone with only her fire-cat Kijaja, who had most likely gone off to look for berries during the course of this story to bring our protagonists together, Kyma had wandered alone until she came upon the inviting, jagged peak of the mountain Inuyasha had found her falling from._

Inuyasha wiped the single tear trailing from her chocolate orbs with his clawed finger, all thoughts of Kagome, Kikyou, and their immensely annoying love triangle gone from his mind as he lost himself in her eyes.

.X.

_An innumerable time later…_

Kyma rubbed her growing stomach affectionately, her thoughts going back to the battle that had brought about her happily ever after.

Kagome had died viciously at the hands of Naraku, but not before making a sacrifice so noble that no one even bothered to grieve for her. Sango and Miroku ran off to copulate like rabbits, Kikyou's soul had returned to the Higurashi Shrine to become reincarnated as another hapless teenager, and the Shikon no Tama became just another red herring in a pointless fan fic.

And as for her? Well…

"My darling, you shouldn't strain yourself so," Inuyasha cried, rushing forward to assist her.

But before he could make it to his lovely wife's side, he was knocked down by a rush of wind.

"Hey mutt face, what are you doing with my woman?" the stranger asked, tilting his cowboy hat with a flash of his adamantium claws.

"Your woman? She's my woman," a strong voice rang out as he approached the group, a white tree emblazoned upon the tunic he wore.

Kyma tried as hard as she could to swallow the growing lump in her throat, but was too distracted by the strange appearance of Orthanc in Feudal Japan, and the motorcycle parked at it's base.

Her whole world spun as she fell to the ground, a shrill voice resonating loudly in her ear.

.X.

"Chervyn! Chervyn, wake up!"

The younger girl bounced upon her sister's bed happily, a piece of paper held firmly in her grip.

"Will you read the story I wrote?"

She nodded slowly, sitting up from bed as she took the paper in her hands and began to read aloud: "Her long raven hair whipped dramatically around her as she stood on the edge of the precipice, prepared to jump for the misery that was her life," before promptly fainting dead away… into the arms of a handsome stranger.


End file.
